User talk:SereneDreams
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Hello I hope you like Bleach Fanfiction. I am Twilight Despair 5 or Td5.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:00, March 17, 2011 (UTC) wow I must say I'm impressed by your characters, would you like to do an RP with me? Grizzaka 19:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I understand well if you want to RP at any time My offer will still stand. Grizzaka 03:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome To BFF Hello miss. I was browsing over articles and came across yours. I must say, I'm quite impressed by the quality of your work. Not many people, females especially come here and make great characters from the start...and adding to that you made Espada. I must commend you because it is just a wonderful read. If you ever need any help feel free to ask. Oh. And as the title says Welcome to BFF, I hope you enjoy yourself here. RozeluxeMeitzen 12:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem. And happy to see someone else reads Fairy Tail that's around my age as well. Now I don't feel so old. lol =P RozeluxeMeitzen 19:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) 'Hello' hi how you doing i am wondering would you like to do an rp or something with me. The ones i had in mind would be either the Orocho no hana or against Takimura and Kijima. so if you would want to do an RP look over the characters,thought with the orocho no hana they are a group so see if you want just one member or the partners. If you dont want to do an rp i understand. thank you (Sentonara 22:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC)) Hi! ^^ Don"t worry sweetie, you're not the only female on here, I'm just coming back into activity, lol. Welcome to BFF, we could do an RP together if you'd like, just us girls. ^_^ Appleblossom 21:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom